


more

by atlas (songs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also a touch meta, M/M, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/atlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is a creature of habit, of replayed video-games and familiar, teammate-faces. Everything has a certain place, a purpose, and that’s that. He’s never really wanted for anything, never felt that stir of yearning the boys in his class would always moon over. More has always been a rare word in Kenma’s vocabulary.</p><p>Hinata changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more

❀

Being with Hinata is nice.

It’s not the sort of ‘nice’ Kenma is used to, if he’s being honest. Kenma is a creature of habit, of replayed video-games and familiar, teammate-faces. Everything has a certain place, a purpose, and that’s that. He’s never really wanted for anything, never felt that stir of yearning the boys in his class would always moon over.  _More_ has always been a rare word in Kenma’s vocabulary.

Hinata changes that.

Hinata  _is_ ‘more’ – in every given sense. More sound, more color, more jumps, more laughter. More, more, more.  _I wish I could see you more. I wish I could play against you, again._

_More, more, more._

And it’s nice. It’s really,  _really_ nice, even when Kenma sits there, completely serene, while Hinata brightens the silence with his stories and chatter. It’s nice when he receives texts, dotted with a rainbow of emoticons and exclamation points— _Kenma, we won again! Kenma, we’re coming to Tokyo, soon! Kenma, have you ever tried cookie-dough-ice-cream?—_ and reads them over and over, even long after he’s replied.

Kenma genuinely, truly, just wants to be around him. He realizes it one day, during practice, when Kuroo does something stupid and there’s a  _Look at that, Shouyou,_ on his lips, between his teeth. But he bites it back, settles for a text message, later that afternoon.

 _I really want to see you again,_ it reads.

Kenma doesn’t know whether to feel brave or stupid; he flushes after hitting  _send,_ succumbing to the ritual of mental gymnastics— _What will he think of me, what will he say, what should I do?_ _—_ until he gets a reply, just two minutes later, all smiley-faces and ‘ _I miss you, too! Let’s meet up this weekend?’_

And that is when he remembers: 

_This is Hinata._ _This is me and Hinata._ _I’m fine._

The thought is equal parts foreign and fond. Comforting.  _This is Hinata:_ all the text-messages, the netted-memories, the laughs, the failed gaming attempts, the stories.  _All of these are Hinata_. And in this realm, this sunspot of a universe, Kenma doesn’t have to worry about appearances, about nerves, about  _belonging._  Kenma—with his strategies, his silver-sharp sense, his quiet, breathy voice—  can be just  _that:_ Kenma.

And it’s fine.

It’s strange. It’s nice. It’s  _more_ and  _more_ and  _more_ than what Kenma will likely ever be used to. But that’s okay.

This is Hinata.

So–

With a small smile on his lips, he replies:

_I’ll be looking forward to it._


End file.
